In some situations it is desirable for data to be made available for use by systems other than that which generated the data. However, it may also be desired that the data is not compromised by, nor revealed to, a secondary system. It is further desired that the data is unable to be obtained by a malicious system. For example, a physical unclonable function (PUF) can be utilized on a field programmable gate array (FPGA) to provide a level of data security; however, any security benefits imparted by an output of the PUF can be compromised if the PUF response is obtained directly from the PUF.